pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropius
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexalola= |gen=Generation III |species=Fruit Pokémon |egg1=Monster |egg2=Grass |body=08 |type=Grass |type2=Flying |imheight=6'07" |metheight=2.0 m |imweight=220.5 lbs. |metweight=100.0 kg |ability=Chlorophyll Solar Power |dw=Harvest |color=Green |male=50}} Tropius (Japanese: トロピウス Toropiusu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Tropius have the appearance of a sauropod dinosaur with giant leaves covering parts of their body. Four of these leaves, located on its back, are used for flight. Even though they appear to be slow-moving, Tropius can be quite maneuverable during flight. They have long necks which they use for eating off of trees. There is a leaf-like covering on the top of its head that gives it the appearance that it is wearing a helmet. Tropius also grow bananas on their neck, showing that they are much like a tree. Natural abilities Tropius have had two known abilities, Chlorophyll and Solar Power. The Chlorophyll ability will double its speed in sunny weather. Solar Power works when in sunny weather as well, it raises Special Attack but will cut down HP. Tropius also have the ability to fly despite their looks. Evolution Tropius does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Leaf Storm'|130|90|5|Grass|Special|Beautiful|6|0}} N/A |[[Bestow]]|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} N/A |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |'Gust'|40|100|35|Flying|Special|Clever|2|3}} 1 |[[Growth]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 1 |'Razor Leaf'|55|95|25|Grass|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 6 |Sweet Scent|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 10 |[[Stomp]]|65|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 16 |'Magical Leaf'|60|—|20|Grass|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 21 |[[Whirlwind]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 26 |'Leaf Tornado'|65|90|10|Grass|Special|Cool|3|0}} 30 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 36 |'Air Slash'|75|95|15|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} 41 |Body Slam|85|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 46 |[[Bestow]]|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 50 |[[Synthesis]]|—|—|5|Grass|Status|Clever|1|0}} 56 |'Solar Beam'|120|100|10|Grass|Special|Cool|3|0}} 61 |'Leaf Storm'|130|90|5|Grass|Special|Beautiful|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Exeggutor]]|90|100|15|Dragon|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Lapras, Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 357 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 357 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 357 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 357 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 357 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 357 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Tropius BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Tropius BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Tropius XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr= Tropius XY.gif |orassprs= }} Appearances Anime Tropius had a large part in its debut in From Brags to Riches. It was used against Ash during the second round in the Hoenn League. Tropius' attack Solar Beam against Ash's Torkoal's Overheat resulted in a double knockout. In Odd Pokémon Out, ''a Tropius challenged Ash's Grovyle to a duel. The two Pokémon were in love with a Meganium which resulted in a battle. * Dominick's Tropius * Mirage Tropius * Tropius (AG162) Known Trainers with a Tropius * Dominick Trivia * Tropius is the only -type Pokémon that is able to learn Fly. Etymology * Tropius comes from ''tropical and -''saurus'' (a suffix that means great lizard). Origin * Tropius is based off of long-necked dinosaurs (mostly the Brachiosaurus) and fruit-growing trees (it is mostly based off of a banana plant and a palm tree). Gallery 357Tropius_AG_anime.png 357Tropius_Dream.png 357Tropius_Pokémon_Colosseum.png 357Tropius_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 357Tropius Pokémon HOME.png Tropius-GO.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon